Under the Mistletoe
by MapleRose
Summary: [one-shot holiday special] Kagome invited her friends to her era for Christmas. There, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha find out what the little plant with the white berries is for. Perhaps our favourite hanyou takes Kagome's explaination a bit TOO seriously..


Foreword: I realize that Kagome lives in Japan, and she may not be Christian or Catholic, so she probably may not celebrate Christmas. I also know that Miroku is a Buddist monk and also wouldn't celebrate Christmas either. But for the purpose of this story, pretend that they do, and they celebrated it with most of the North American traditions. Happy reading!!

* * *

UNDER THE MISTLETOE  
a holiday special by MapleRose 

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Sango peered into the dark well.

"I'm not a hundred percent certain, but we can try," answered Kagome.

"Theoretically, as long as we keep contact with Kagome-sama, Inuyasha, or the jewel shards, the well should allow us through," Miroku added.

"I'm tired of hearing theories, why don't we try jumping in!" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Alright. Ready everyone?" Kagome asked. Her friends nodded and prepared to enter the well. Sango held on to her right elbow while Shippo grasped her left hand, and Kirara perched on her shoulder. Miroku rested his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder since the hanyou didn't trust him to touch Kagome.

It was two days before Christmas back in Tokyo, and Kagome suggested that they take a short break from jewel hunting. It took some bribing and pleading, but her friends finally agreed to experience this Christmas holiday with Kagome. Since they all didn't have any family, she thought it might be nice to invite her friends to spend the holidays with her family. Besides, she had always wanted to introduce her friends to her family, and allow them to know more about her life, this was as good a time as any.

"On the count of three. One, two, three. Jump!"

The group closed their eyes and entered the well. All around them purple light swirled as they traveled through time and space.

* * *

"Welcome everyone!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as she opened the door. "Oh aren't they adorable!" She gathered Shippo and Kirara in her arms and hugged them. 

"Uh, heh heh, Mom, um," Kagome stuttered in embarrassment. This was just like the first time her mother met Inuyasha.

Kagome's friends didn't notice her embarrassment because they stood gawking at the festive decorations of Kagome's house, even Inuyasha. He has been here a fair number of times, but the sight still amazed him. It was so bright and shiny. Strands of coloured lights that ran on what Kagome called "electricity" lined the windows and doors. There was a huge evergreen tree in her living room with shiny things hanging from it.

Miroku quirked an eyebrow at this sight. _Odd, I thought trees grew outside. This era gets stranger by the minute._

A curious Inuyasha went over to the shiny material wrapped around the stair rail. He carefully lifted a section off the rail, but he wasn't careful enough, because the strand of shiny thing broke and started to unravel from the railing.

"It's a snake demon!" he cried. Sango and Miroku turned and stared in alarm. They thought Kagome said that there were no demons in her time, yet there was one in her house.

"I got it Inuyasha!" Miroku quickly released the Kazaana and sucked up the "snake demon" along with a few other objects near it, much to Kagome's horror and her family's shock.

"There Kagome, I got rid of the demon, now we can celebrate this Christmas thing in peace," Miroku assured her with a smile.

"Uh, um. Thanks. I think," Kagome managed to stutter out. She didn't want to embarrass him further by informing him that what he destroyed was just some tinsel, so she let it drop.

Kagome went on to introduce her friends to her still-shocked family. She smiled as she realized that they were going to get along just fine. She noticed the slight sadness in Sango's eyes as Souta was introduced, as well as her blush as Miroku squeezed her hand reassuringly. When Kagome told her family that Miroku was a monk, her grandfather immediately lead the monk to the living room to discuss soutras. Shippo and Souta got along quite nicely. They disappeared into Souta's room as soon as Kagome excused them, with Buyo and Kirara following.

"Well, I'll show you where you'll be staying tonight," said Kagome as she led her three remaining friends upstairs.

* * *

Miroku yawned as he sleepily walked down the stairs. It was the middle of the night, and he was quite thirsty. So he decided to head to the kitchen to get something to drink. He opened the fridge thing like Kagome showed him and took out a carton of orange juice and poured it into a glass.

_Kagome's time and its gadgets sure make things easy, _he thought as he wandered lazily towards the living room. He halted abruptly at the doorway as he saw a movement in there. Another demon? No, Miroku saw that it was only Kagome and Inuyasha standing near the tree, illuminated by the faint coloured lights. _What are they doing up?_

Miroku's eyes bugged out with surprise and curiosity. He almost dropped his glass as he watched, fascinated by his friends' actions. Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha, pointed up, said something incomprehensible, and to Miroku's amazement, kissed Inuyasha on the lips softly.

"Wha-what did you do that for?" asked an astounded hanyou when Kagome pulled back, his cheeks beginning to colour.

Kagome's smile widened with amusement with Inuyasha's reaction. "Because," she pointed up again, "We are standing under mistletoe."

Inuyasha followed her gaze. His brows knitted in confusion. He didn't see anything special; there was only a small sprig of ordinary plant with white berries hung from the ceiling with some red ribbon.

"So?" he asked. Miroku wanted to ask the same question as he studied the plant. He was as confused as the hanyou.

Kagome shook her head in amusement. "It's a tradition. Here, I'll explain it to you. Why don't you sit—" She winced as Inuyasha went crashing to the floor. "Oops." She had wanted him to sit on the couch where it would be more comfortable. The girl forgot the use of that word at the moment.

"Sorry," she whispered as she bent to help him up. Inuyasha growled at her as he stood up before letting out a burst of laughter in front of the surprised Kagome.

"It's okay. You didn't mean it," Inuyasha managed to get out between fits of laughter. It wasn't long before Kagome joined him.

"Kagome, everything alright down there?" Mrs. Higurashi called from upstairs. Miroku quickly hid in the shadows in case she decided to come down.

"Yeah Mom, everything's fine." _It's more than fine._ The girl gazed at the hanyou in wonder. _It sure is strange. I can't believe he didn't get mad. I guess it's the spirit of the season. Even Inuyasha's more relaxed and easygoing. _

The two finally calmed down. As their laughter subsided, they sat on the couch as Kagome proceeded to tell Inuyasha about the tradition of mistletoe.

"Really? You mean we have to kiss if we are both standing under mistletoe?" asked Inuyasha, eyes wide with amazement when she finished her explanation.

"That's right!"

"Why?" asked the confused hanyou.

"Well," Kagome's expression grew serious, she'd never really known why, just that you are supposed to do it. "I guess it's an excuse for people to show how much they care about each other."

"Oh." Inuyasha stood up, and pulled Kagome up with him. He walked her to the middle of the living room and pointed up. "Kagome, we are standing under mistletoe," he informed her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kagome laughed softly. _Yup, it's definitely the Christmas spirit._

As Miroku listened to Kagome's explanation, a plan hatched in his mind. _This mistletoe can prove to be useful._

_

* * *

_

He tiptoed silently up the stairs with his glass, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone as he put together the rest of his plan…

"Houshi-sama, what are you doing? Where are we going?" Sango stifled a yawn as the monk led her into the empty living room.

"You'll see," was his answer.

"Here we are." Miroku turned Sango to face him. The girl raised a questioning eyebrow at him. There was nothing extraordinary that she could see.

"What? You dragged me out of bed to stare at you?"

"Why my lady, don't you like what you see?" Miroku returned her gaze with his own eyebrow raised in amusement. He chuckled inside when Sango's face started to redden. She didn't know whether to laugh or smack him, so she did neither. Instead, she turned her head to hide her flaming cheeks.

"Actually, what I brought you to see is this little plant." Miroku pointed towards the ceiling. Sango followed his finger and saw the plant with the small white berries hung with some red ribbon. She lowered her questioning gaze towards the monk again.

"So?"

"Kagome-sama said that there's a tradition associated with this plant she called mistletoe. It is quite interesting. I thought you'd like to see what this plant is supposed to do."

Sango was slightly annoyed that the monk dragged her out in the middle of the night just to show her some tradition when he could've done it any other time. Besides, she was tired and cranky; she just wanted to go to sleep.

"Couldn't you do it some other time, I'm tired right now."

"Please? It won't take long."

"Fine," she relented. "But show me quickly."

To her utter surprise, Miroku pull her closer and kissed her lips softly. She quickly pulled away.

"H-houshi-sama! Wh-what, why, did, you, you…" Sango looked away as she stuttered with shock and embarrassment.

"What?" Miroku asked with feigned innocence. "You asked me to show you what the plant was for."

Sango stared at his grinning face in astonishment. Again, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She wanted to slap him for tricking her, but on the other hand, the kiss _did_ feel nice… _Wait, what did I just think? Must be Kagome's era and the crazy traditions, it's affecting my mind. Ugh, I need more sleep._

She shook her head to clear it, but when she looked back at him, that cute grin was still on his face. _Wait, cute? What am I thinking! _

"Sango, are you all right?" came Miroku's concerned voice.

"Yes I'm fine." Sango shook the last thought from her mind. "So, what is this tradition all about?"

So Miroku went on to explain what he had heard Kagome tell Inuyasha. "When two people stand under the mistletoe, they have to kiss."

Sango crossed her arms and faced Miroku. "Well I don't live in this era, so I don't have to follow this tra—" she was cut off by the touch of Miroku's lips against her own. Her eyes widened in surprise. He was doing it again!

Half of her wanted to pull away while the other half didn't. The decision was made for her when Miroku pull her closer to him and supported her chin with his right hand. She could feel the cool smooth prayer beads against her skin and sighed.

_Oh well, when in Tokyo…_Sango closed her eyes and kissed him back.

* * *

"That was a great meal Higurashi-san. Thanks." 

"Oh it was nothing. Glad you liked it Sango," smiled Mrs. Higurashi as she handed a plate for Sango to dry. Sango smiled back. Mrs. Higurashi, like her daughter, was really warm. She reminded Sango of her own mother, who died when Kohaku was born. Kagome was really lucky to have such a loving family.

"Um, Higurashi-san?" came a voice from behind them.

"Yes Miroku?" Mrs. Higurashi turned around.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a break. You must be tired after cooking us that delicious meal. I can take over washing the dishes for you if you like."

"Why thank you! If you don't mind that is," Mrs. Higurashi handed the dishcloth to Miroku and walked into the living room.

"Oh, he won't mind, that's for sure! Not with Sango drying the dishes." Inuyasha commented from the living room after overhearing the conversation. Kagome and her mother both had to stifle giggles as they watched Sango's reaction to Miroku helping her.

"Why Inuyasha, I just wanted to help Higurashi-san. I don't see you help anyone," Miroku teased.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. His eyes caught something green and red on the ceiling right above him. He did a double take, glancing up again. _Is it, no, please, don't tell me…_

Yup, he spotted the infamous mistletoe. He looked down in horror. Why? Because Mrs. Higurashi was standing right beside him, which means that she was standing under the plant as well. He cheeks are beginning to blush, and his legs felt weak.

"Uh Inuyasha? What's wrong?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she noticed that Inuyasha was looking a bit nauseous.

Inuyasha gulped. He looked up quickly again before facing Kagome's mother. It's a _tradition, _he reminded himself. _But do I have to? It's Kagome's mom! I don't want any wrong ideas, but Kagome said that I'd _have_ to kiss the other person if we're both standing under the mistletoe._

He gulped again. His palms are starting to sweat. Then he made up his mind: he was in Kagome's era, and he would follow their rules. With one swift movement, he quickly kissed Mrs. Higurashi's lips before pulling back, cheeks flaming.

Suddenly everything was quiet as everyone in the house stopped what they were doing and stared at Inuyasha in shock. Miroku almost dropped the plate he was washing, and Souta dropped the lollipop that was in his hand on the floor. Kagome stared at the hanyou in shock and horror; she couldn't grasp what exactly happened. But nobody was more shocked than Mrs. Higurashi, who was blushing as much as Inuyasha was.

"I-Inuyasha…" she managed, breaking the silence. "T-Thank you."

"Um Inuyasha," Kagome tapped the hanyou's shoulder gently. "Why did you just do that?" She asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Huh?" Inuyasha broke off his daze and turned to face Kagome. "I thought, I mean, we are standing under the mistletoe," he pointed up to prove his point. When Kagome looked at him funny and didn't say anything, he explained further. "You said that I'd _have_ to kiss anyone when I'm standing under mistletoe with that person."

Silence.

Suddenly, Kagome burst out in laughter. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I guess it's my fault. When I said you had to kiss someone under the mistletoe, I didn't mean it was mandatory. It's a silly tradition that gives people excuse to kiss someone. It's your choice, you don't _have_ to do it!"

Inuyasha stood there, mouth open in shock. "You mean, I don't have to do it? I can choose to kiss or not?"

"That's right."

Mrs. Higurashi started to chuckle at Inuyasha's naivety. She was soon followed by the everyone else, well except for Souta. The poor boy was still staring in horror and trying to comprehend what had happened. Did his hero really kiss his mother? This was much worse that what that song suggests. Seeing Santa kiss mommy couldn't even compare.

"I-I'm sorry Higurashi-san, I, I didn't…" Inuyasha stuttered.

"That's okay," she answered with a smile.

"Wait, if it's not mandatory, then you didn't have to kiss me," Sango said in a low voice to Miroku, "And I didn't have to kiss you either."

"I know," answered the monk with his smirk.

Sango's serious expression melted into a smile. "But, I guess, um, I'm glad I didn't know about that last night," she said with a blush.

Kagome watched the couple, a big smile on her face. Yup, bringing her friends home was definitely a good idea. Who knew a little plant could bring so many people closer together.

THE END

* * *

I couldn't help myself! Yeah the ending's kinda lame, but I wanted to get this up before Christmas. 

BTW, This can be related to my other season special "I Saw Sister Kissing Santa Claus" (in case you haven't read it, please check it out) or it can have nothing to do with it. It'sup to you. I just put that line in for Souta for the fun of it.

Well, have a safe and happy holidays!!!


End file.
